Just Ask Her
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: Lief wants to propose to her. But how? And does she feel the same? LiefJasmine and some BardaLindal.


**Title: **Just Ask Her  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Lief x Jasmine, some Barda x Lindal  
**Warning:** None?  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah… I don't own.  
**Summary:** Lief wants to propose, he really does… but how?

I'd like to thank LadyLapisLazuli for this idea. If you haven't already read her stories, I recommend that you do. They're very good.

**Just Ask Her**

Lief paced in his room, his mind clouded with thoughts. He almost laughed as he recalled thinking that since Deltora was a healing land again, there would be nothing strenuous for him to think about. How wrong he'd been. It was good, however, to be able to look out his window and see peace and beauty. He stopped pacing and glanced out of the window now. The sun was high, signalling that it was near noon, and birds soared casually across a beautifully blue sky. He knew he should be up at the palace going through important documents or something, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his room. He was barely even dressed.

Before he could resume his pacing, there was a knock at his door. He frowned, wondering who it could be. His mother was up at the palace, as was Doom. Jasmine had gone to check on her messenger birds and Barda…

"Lief, are you awake?" Was apparently standing on the other side of the door.

"Yes, come in." The door opened and Barda strode in, dressed in his guard uniform. The big man was smiling. Lief noted that Sharn had attacked him with a razor, as there was little to no trace of a beard. It always amused him how his mother constantly pestered Barda about shaving. "Shouldn't you be at the palace, working?" Barda raised an eyebrow.

"I could say the same thing for you, Lief." He grinned again. "Actually, I came here on my break." He shrugged out of the heavy jacket and slung it on a nearby chair. "Sharn was wondering where you were." He looked Lief up and down. "Clearly, you were still in bed." Lief smiled.

"Not quite, though I admit I haven't found the desire to dress yet." He ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I just have too much on my mind to worry about kingly duties today." He sat down on the edge of his bed, and Barda frowned.

"Care to talk about it?" Lief glanced at him, surprised. He hadn't expected that at all. Not from Barda, at least. But now that he thought about it, Barda could help him answer his own questions. He gestured with a hand for Barda to sit with him.

"It's just… I guess I'm worrying about something trivial here, but…" He sighed. He didn't know how to word it without sounding stupid. "It involves a girl…" Barda raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, women troubles." He laughed. "I suppose I can help you there. After all, I've been in the same position you're in."

"You have?" The outburst came out before he could stop it, but Barda merely smiled.

"You seem to forget that I used to have a normal life. I was a boy once, too." He sighed. "So what's the problem?" This was the hard part.

"Well, I really like this girl, and I mean _really_ like her." Lief shook his head. "Who am I kidding? I'm in love with her. I don't know if she feels the same way. I've had lots of hints that she does, but it's not definite. Anyway… I want to take a big step with her, but I can't do it without knowing she's not going to refuse me."

"Ah, the fear of rejection." Barda smiled again. "I know all about that." He rose, walked to the window, and looked out at the flowering garden. Something about the way he said it told Lief that perhaps the fear of rejection was present in him _now_. He smiled, wondering who Barda was thinking of. He had a good idea who she was. A _very_ good idea. "Just tell Jasmine how you feel, Lief."

"What? How did you know?" Lief blurted, in shock. Barda turned from the window and smirked.

"How could I not? Think about it. For the majority of a few years, the three of us have been in each others company every day and night. We've lived side-by-side. We've also grown side-by-side. I knew from the moment Jasmine joined us on the quest to restore the Belt that one day one of you would fall for the other. She fascinates you, doesn't she Lief?" Lief could only stare at him. Barda laughed. "Women do strange things to men, Lief. They can change them completely. Even the toughest man will fall to his knees in the presence of a woman."

"Even you?" Lief murmured. He watched something flicker in Barda's eyes before the smirk came back.

"Even I." Lief hadn't expected him to agree. "I told you Lief, women can change us." In that simple statement, Lief's suspicion rung true. Barda was in a similar position. Slyly, he smiled.

"So Barda, who is she?" Barda visibly tensed and turned away again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said casually. "And besides, we were talking about you, not me." Lief shrugged it off for now, but he would get her name out of him sooner rather than later. "So what's this big step you want to take?" Lief took a deep breath and decided to just say it.

"I want to marry her." Barda turned from the window again sharply, clearly stunned. Lief smiled. "It took a lot of thinking, but I've come to the conclusion that there is no one but her. If she refuses me, I will remain alone. I cannot be with anyone else. She is the only one for me." Barda smiled, thinking the exact same thing about someone else.

"Then propose, Lief." He said, still smiling. Lief looked up at him. "If you love her that much, I don't see why it would be a problem."

"I know but… what if she doesn't love me?" Barda laughed.

"You'd be a fool to think that Lief. She adores you in her own little way. I have witnessed your relationship develop over the years, and she is as much in love with you as you are her." Lief stood up.

"Really?" Barda nodded. "That settles it then. I'm going to propose." Then another thought hit him, hard. "But… how should I do it, Barda?"

"Go with your heart." Lief frowned.

"What?" Barda laughed easily and put a hand on Lief's shoulder.

"Just ask her." Lief smiled.

"Thanks, Barda." He quickly dressed and made his way to the door. He stopped and looked back at Barda, who was leaning against the wall beside the window. "Oh, and Barda…"

"Hmm?"

"Tell Lindal how you feel." Laughing at the expression on Barda's face – a mix of shock and embarrassment – he left his room in the forge and made his way up to the palace.

_At The Palace_

His initial thought was to go to the room where the birds were kept. If Jasmine were to be anywhere, it'd be there. He had to stop himself from running there. He was just so eager to propose to her. He didn't have a ring to give to her, but he figured that Jasmine wasn't the type to wear fancy jewellery. And if she wanted one, he'd simply get one made. Or make one himself, if he felt he could it.

He swung open the door, only to find the room was empty except for the squawking birds. That was unusual. Where could she be? He turned and left the room, heading for the kitchen. His mother would be there, and he could ask if she'd seen Jasmine. As he was walking, he realized that he would have to ask Doom for permission to marry Jasmine. Wasn't that what young men did? Jasmine _was_ his daughter, after all. It was settled, he'd find Doom first.

His mother was indeed in the kitchens, and lucky for him, so was Doom. The pair were enjoying a light meal, and smiled at him as he entered.

"Ah, there you are Lief. I assume Barda found you then?" His mother asked, and he nodded with a smile.

"He did. I am sorry to disturb you, but I need to ask Doom something, and it is very important to me." Doom frowned slightly.

"Well, go ahead." Lief's palms were sweating and his heart pounded against his ribs so hard he thought it was going to burst through. Doom was a scary guy at the best of times.

"I want to ask your permission, Doom, to marry your daughter." Silence fell. Sharn stared at him in a mix of wonder and joy. Doom was merely surprised. "It has come to me that I am in love with her, and could not marry anyone other than her. I would be eternally grateful if you gave me your blessing." Doom smiled.

"I can think of no one better to marry my daughter than you, Lief. And I am honoured that you thought to ask me before doing so." Lief grinned.

"Thank you, Doom." He felt so relieved. "Do you know where Jasmine is?"

"In the library." Sharn told him. He nodded and thanked her, before turning and leaving the kitchen. His nerves rose up as he came closer to the library. He stopped outside the doors and took a few slow, calm breaths. Then he put a shaking hand on the door and pushed it open. Inside, it was quiet. Marilen was storing books away at the far end, away from the seating area. That was good. He wanted privacy. He turned and spotted Jasmine sat at the very back, a book in front of her. She was determined to learn to read properly.

He walked over to her and took a seat beside her. She looked up and grinned at him.

"Oh, hi Lief." Her smile was enough to calm his nerves a little. He was going to do it. He was just going to ask her, like Barda had said. "Is something up? You look a little nervous."

"I am." He said quietly. "Jasmine, I want to tell you something." He waited until he was sure all her attention was on him. "I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time; it's just taken me a while to realize it. I don't want anyone other than you, and that is why I ask you now… Jasmine, will you do me the greatest honour by becoming my beautiful wife?" She gaped at him. A long minute passed. And then she broke into a huge smile.

"Seriously? I mean… YES!" Her outburst surprised Lief. "Oh Lief, I love you too! I've wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how." Lief grinned.

"Should have gone to Barda." He muttered under his breath. He took Jasmine's hand and pulled her into an embrace. He couldn't be more happier. He pulled away just enough so he could look into her sharp, green eyes, and grinned again. "I can't believe this is actually happening. We're actually getting married." He whispered.

"I know. It's wonderful." Deciding to take a risk, Lief leaned in and brushed his lips over Jasmine's hesitantly. She gasped in surprise, but quickly recovered and kissed him back. To Lief, nothing could ruin this moment. It was just as he had always thought it would be.

From the door, Sharn, Doom, Ranesh and Marilen smiled. The two were so caught up in each other that they weren't aware they had an audience. After a moment, they walked over to congratulate them on their engagement.

After the congratulations had been given all round, they all sat down to discuss the wedding. They'd barely gotten into the conversation when the library door swung open and Lindal strode in, grinning from ear-to-ear. Lief's mind went instantly to his talk with Barda earlier. Had he told her?

"Ah, Lindal! Good timing. We have wonderful news. Lief and Jasmine are getting married." Sharn smiled.

"So you did propose then. Barda told me you were going to. Well, congratulations to the both of you." Lindal replied. Lief smiled. So Barda _had_ spoken to her. Was that the reason for her good mood?

"What's gotten you so cheery, Lindal?" Marilen asked with a grin. Lindal shrugged.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Now Lief was curious. But before he could press the matter further, Barda joined them. "Ah good, you're here." Lindal grinned at him. Barda smiled at her. "I figured it'd be best to tell them together." Lief grinned. This could only mean…

"I'm going to be leaving Del." Barda told them. Everyone looked surprised. He was still smiling. "I've lived here all my life, but… I've decided to move to Broome."

"What?" Jasmine asked, still in shock. "But… why?" Barda and Lindal exchanged a glance, grinned.

"Just… because." Barda replied. He ran a hand through his hair. "I have to go and tell my men, and decide who will be taking over the Chief position." Lindal nodded.

"I'll go with you." They turned and began walking out of the library. As they walked through the door, however, all eyes spotted their linked fingers. Lief grinned.

"We'd better expect another wedding sometime soon."


End file.
